


Antivan Holiday

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 10 (all the AUs: Megan/Nate/Carver) [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Modern Thedas, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never boring when you're with Zevran Arainai. When Megan Cousland arrives for a visit in Antiva City, he introduces her to a very good friend of his. And Megan gladly takes the opportunity to experiment a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivan Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> My Megan Cousland is really not into women, so this is just her being adventurous and curious. If that's not your thing or the idea offends you, please don't read.

Megan's train was late. Not just a little late, but more than two hours by her last count.

She wasn't overly worried, though. Zevran had warned her that Antivans had a more relaxed view of punctuality, and after all, she was on vacation. Besides, he'd promised to be at the station to meet her or, failing that, arrange for a friend to pick her up. The train journey had been fun so far. Her sleeper had been far more comfortable than she'd expected, and she'd actually gotten a good night's sleep on the train. She'd had to change trains at Ansburg, but since her itinerary had been generously planned that hadn't been a problem.

The last leg of the journey had been spent in the company of a distinguished Antivan gentleman who had introduced himself as "Claudio – just call me Claudio, _bellissima_." His thick black hair was sporting attractive silver strands at the temples, but the intensity of his smile was undimmed. And in the course of their conversation he'd been a model of exquisite politeness, while at the same time his heated gaze had made it perfectly clear that he would have been more than willing to take her someplace else and have his wicked way with her.

Settling back into her seat, Megan glanced out of the window where the outskirts of Antiva City were flying by, sighing happily. She was in love with Antiva already.

Shortly before arriving at the station, she got a message from Zevran: _Can't make it, sending a friend._ Mumbling a few select Orlesian swear words under her breath, Megan made her way through the crowds assembled on the platform. Honestly, would it have killed him to tell her a little more? How was she supposed to find this friend of his without even knowing-

"Megan? Megan Cousland?" A female voice, strongly accented, was calling her name, and then the owner of the voice became visible, a tall young woman, waving enthusiastically at her. "I am Yvette Montilyet. Zevran asked me to meet you here."

"Yes, that would be me." Megan's budding anger disappeared immediately at the sight of Yvette, to be replaced by burning curiosity. "How nice of you to come and pick me up!"

As they made their way over to the station parking lot, Megan kept sneaking glances at her companion. Zevran's 'friend' was about 23 or 24, at a guess, with luscious black hair put up in a fashionable bun and perfect olive skin. Her nose was prominent enough to make her look striking rather than conventionally beautiful, but she had an amazing body, slim, yet curvy, and her dark eyes were flashing fire.

"How do you know Zev?" Megan asked cautiously, while Yvette was busy manoeuvring the tiny car through the heavy traffic of the inner city roads.

"I am a student of photography at the Accademia di Belle Arti." With a toss of her head, Yvette indicated the tangle of camera bags on the back seat of the car. "A few months ago I had the opportunity to work on a fashion shoot as part of a college assignment. Zevran was the model."

"Ah. _That_ photo shoot." Megan had seen the pictures. They were stunning, to say the least.

"He asked me for a coffee afterwards." Yvette shrugged expressively. "We had a good time, and we have been friends ever since."

 _Friends, eh?_ Megan had to hide a smile, but she didn't ask more until they pulled up next to a large apartment building. Converted warehouses, from the looks of them, stylish and modern and understated. _Just what Zev would love._ Yvette took Megan to an apartment on the fourth floor. It was large and airy, with minimalist furniture and large photographic prints covering the walls. Quite a few of them showed Zevran himself. _Well, he's never suffered from a lack of confidence._

Still, Megan had to admit they were gorgeous. Dropping her bags on the floor, she wandered through the rooms, admiring the prints. She recognized a few of them from the ad campaign: Zevran posing in tight jeans, alone or in the company of various attractive females. But there were quite a few pictures she hadn't seen before, and those were considerably more explicit. Zevran had no qualms whatsoever about posing in the nude, that much was certain.

"Those are mine." Yvette blushed a little when she heard Megan whistle softly at a particularly racy pic, but she sounded proud. "Zevran and I… we did a private photo shoot together."

"Just a photo shoot?" Megan's eyebrows flew up, but she kept a smile on her face.

Yvette snorted, but she, too, was smiling. "You know Zevran. What do you think?"

"But you're just 'friends'?" Megan painted the quotes in the air with her fingers.

Again, Yvette shrugged gracefully. "Friends with certain benefits, isn't that what you Fereldans call it? We are not dating, but now and then we meet and enjoy a night together. It is much the same with you and Zevran, no?"

Megan nodded. For a heartbeat, she wondered what Zev had been thinking in asking Yvette, of all people, to meet her. Unless- "I need a shower," she said aloud.

"Of course." Yvette pointed to a door at the back of the room. "The bathroom is through there. I will make us some coffee in the meantime."

After a hot shower, Megan felt much more ready to take on the world again. Her clothes looked filthy, and she wasn't in the mood for digging through her backpack, so, in a moment of recklessness, she decided to just wrap herself in the fluffy towel. It was quite big, enough to cover her up, and besides, Zev would want her to feel at home here, right?

When she emerged from the shower, Yvette had set out coffee cups and little almond biscuits for both of them, and the unmistakable aroma of hot espresso was wafting through the apartment. She didn't bat an eyelid at Megan's get-up, though her eyes rested on Megan's shoulders for a heartbeat with a pensive, almost speculative expression. _Now, I wonder…_ Megan decided she would have to have a word with Zevran later. Or maybe-

Just then, a key turned in the lock and Megan was on her feet in an instant. "Zev!"

"Megan. You're here!" Laughing, he pulled her into a tight embrace, humming approvingly when he inhaled her scent, then proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. Megan wasted a fleeting thought on what Yvette would think, but Zevran was already letting go off her, and pulling Yvette into a hug. He kissed her, too, perhaps not quite as passionately, but there was nothing chaste about their greeting. "Thank you so much, _carissima_."

He shot a quick, sideways glance at Megan, as if trying to gauge her reaction. She did her best to keep her face expressionless.

"Always a pleasure." Yvette looked amused as she reached for her handbag. "My apologies, but I need to leave now. I have a late class at five. You two have a nice time, yes?"

"Wait." Megan couldn't quite say what made her ask, but it seemed utterly natural to do so. "Would you like to have dinner with us? Tonight?"

Yvette paused for a heartbeat, clearly surprised by the question. But then she smiled. "I would like that very much. And if I may, I would love to bring my camera and take a few pictures. Your colouring…" She gestured at Megan. "It is most interesting, the way the sunlight plays on your hair."

Megan felt a pleasant frisson race down her spine. "Of course."

"Then it is settled." Yvette beamed. "Will eight o'clock be convenient?"

Zevran nodded without saying a word, but when the door had closed behind Yvette, he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Well, well. You never cease to amaze me, _cara_."

Megan gave him her most innocent look. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, do I get a proper welcome or not?"

Stepping back, she let the towel slide to the floor, where it pooled at her feet.

Zevran groaned, deep in his throat, and seconds later, he was on her, pulling her close to his lean body, kissing her deeply. "Ah, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Quickly, she got rid of the tie holding his hair together, so she could run her fingers through the long, golden strands. "Come on. What are we waiting for?"

They just barely made it to the bedroom. Zevran's mouth and hands were _everywhere_ on her body, and it was true that she had missed him, missed his touch, his scent, the way he always knew what she needed most. He was hard already by the time she freed him from his jeans, but he took his time licking her, teasing her mercilessly until she begged him for more. Only then did he give her what she wanted: quick, sharp thrusts that made her whine with pleasure; little bites and kisses all over her neck and shoulders; dirty suggestions whispered into her ear in a hoarse, breathless voice. She came so quickly that it was almost embarrassing, but he just laughed and followed her without delay. They would have plenty of opportunities to take their time later. This was exactly what they both needed now.

They took another shower together, then Megan unpacked her things while Zevran answered a few e-mails. Neither of them bothered with getting dressed until dinnertime approached and they had to get ready for Yvette's return. Several times, while they were making pasta in the tiny hypermodern kitchen, Zevran seemed about to say something, but every time he caught himself before the words left his mouth. Megan smiled to herself as she chopped up garlic and stirred the thick, rich tomato sauce. It was nice to keep him guessing for a change.

Yvette arrived a little past eight, dressed in a light summer dress that hugged her curves. She had brought her camera, but set it aside while they enjoyed their meal together, talking about this or that. Yvette was fun to talk to, bubbly and vivacious. She seemed to have a never-ending supply of amusing anecdotes about her big, close-knit family to share, and she clearly prided herself on her 'artistic temperament'. Her family didn't approve of her career choices, Megan gathered, but they were still willing to support her while she made her way in the world. And Yvette's affection for her parents and siblings was evident in the warmth accompanying her words.

It was only when the table had been cleared and the dishes had disappeared into the washer, that Yvette reached for the camera again.

"So, what do you say, Megan? Are you ready to try a little modelling?" The way she looked Megan over was an odd mixture of personal and professional interest.

"I don't know." Suddenly, Megan felt a flash of uncertainty. "Wouldn't I need to, you know, get my hair and make-up done, or-"

"No need, cara." Zevran's voice was brimming with affection. "Don't worry. Yvette will make sure you look your best."

"All right, then." Megan awkwardly cleared her throat. "Where do you want me?"

"Over there, by the window." Yvette sounded utterly business-like now. "I want to catch the light of the evening sun. Maybe you could take a seat on that chair for a start? With your legs crossed?"

Megan obeyed, and for the next half hour she followed Yvette's directions to the letter, turning and twisting, tossing her hair here and there, smiling or looking sad.

She was beginning to tire of it, when Yvette gestured at Zevran. "Now you. Get over there and embrace her from behind, please."

Smiling softly, Zevran did as he was told, and Megan immediately relaxed, as his warm hands settled on her hips, pulling her close. He always made her feel safe and secure.

"Close your eyes, _cara_ ," he whispered in her ears. "You look amazing."

Megan complied, leaning back against into his embrace, savouring his proximity. On and on the camera shutter kept clicking, while Zevran's warm lips trailed up her neck and his hands held her tight.

"Now…" Yvette sounded thoughtful. "Would you mind unbuttoning your blouse for me, Megan?"

Megan hesitated only for a heartbeat, her proper Fereldan upbringing warring with her sense of adventure, but then the latter won over. _Why not?_ If Zevran trusted Yvette, Megan was ready to do so as well, and besides, this was kind of hot. Reaching for the tiny mother-of-pearl buttons of her blouse, she began slowly undoing them. Zevran's breath hitched at the sight, but he made no move to help her, waiting until the fabric parted to reveal her breasts. Megan hadn't bothered with a bra, and the cool air made her nipples tighten into hard buds.

"Lovely." Yvette had moved closer, and still the camera kept clicking away. "Zevran?"

He needed no further instructions. Already his hand was there, cupping one of her breasts, gently squeezing, and Megan's head sank back against his shoulder with a deep, throaty sigh.

More pictures, the zipper of her jeans sliding down, Zevran's hand dipping into her lacy panties, Zevran's suddenly bare torso, entwined with hers, his mouth on her breasts, her stomach, her thighs... Yvette's voice was hypnotic, her commands framed as gentle suggestions, yet Megan didn't fool herself. They were both at Yvette's beck and call, she and Zevran, both playing out the scenes she was seeing in her mind. And Maker, that was hot, hotter than she could ever have imagined.

"Your jeans, Zevran." Another soft whisper, and Zevran obediently reached for the buttons.

But this time, Megan shook her head. She'd been there when Zevran was getting dressed and she knew he'd decided to go commando tonight. And while she was more than ready to pose for erotic shots, this was going a little too far.

"No more pictures," she said. "I'm sorry, Yvette, but-"

"No need to be sorry." Yvette put down the camera with a wistful little smile. "I understand. I guess I ought to leave now."

And once again, Megan didn't know what made her say it. "No. You… You can stay if you want. I don't mind."

Behind her, Zevran groaned sharply, and Megan had to fight back the merry laughter bubbling irresistibly up inside her.

Yvette's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You are sure?"

Megan nodded. To tell the truth, she wasn't, not entirely, but she was so worked up already that she was more than willing to take a little risk.

Yvette sighed softly, and then she was there, cupping Megan's cheek with her cool hand and pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, and Megan found it more enjoyable than she'd anticipated. Returning the kiss with slightly more pressure, she reached for the straps of Yvette's dress.

Again, Zevran groaned. "You're killing me, both of you." He was breathing heavily. "Bed. Now."

Megan saw no reason to object, so they headed for the bedroom. To her surprise, Zevran didn't join them on the bed straight away, but settled in an armchair in the corner first. His eyes were hot on her skin, though, and she knew he would make sure he didn't miss a single second of this.

Yvette's dress and bra came off and Megan took a moment to admire her breasts. They were slightly bigger than her own, round and firm, with large, dark nipples, and they felt good in her hands, soft and yielding. Plucking up her courage, Megan bent down to take one nipple between her lips, sucking gently. She felt a rush of power when it grew hard and taut in her mouth. _So that's what that feels like._

Megan wanted more, but Yvette wasn't idle either. Her right hand had found its way between Megan's thighs, grazing over the soaked fabric of her panties. Megan moaned, and Yvette responded by hooking her fingers into the waistband of the panties and slowly, carefully, pulling them off. Megan had to admit it made for a nice change compared to all the men she'd known who'd had no scruples ruining the fine lace. And then Yvette's fingers were back, carefully probing, teasing and playing, and Megan moaned again, louder this time.

Her groan was echoed by Zevran. His jeans had finally come off, she saw, and he was stroking himself very slowly and carefully while watching them, as if afraid he wouldn't last long if he went too fast. He, for one, was clearly enjoying himself tremendously. But it wasn't enough for Megan's taste. He was still far too controlled for her taste, far too self-assured.

Yvette had two fingers inside her by now, thrusting slowly, and Megan figured it was about time to return the favour. Wiggling around, she placed her head on one strong thigh and pushed Yvette's panties to the side. It was the oddest feeling, seeing another woman from up close, and of course she didn't really have a clue what she was doing here. Then again, Megan knew exactly what she herself liked. _How hard can it be?_ Taking a deep breath, she dove in and let her tongue sneak between Yvette's folds.

She was rewarded with a stifled cry. Moments later, Yvette's hand was in her hair, guiding her gently, and Megan did her best to keep her happy. She rather liked the taste of the other woman, if she was honest, and it was fun exploring her reactions. Yvette seemed to think so, too, judging from how impossibly wet she was already. When Megan fluttered her tongue experimentally against her clit, her head was pulled back hard.

"Enough." Yvette's eyes were feverish with want. "Do you want Zevran now? Because I do not think he can wait much longer." She tilted her head in the direction of the armchair, where Zevran was poised to join them, his body taut as a spring.

Megan was sorely tempted to say yes. The mere thought of having him inside her, thick and hard and lovely, made her shiver all over, but there was something else she wanted even more.

"No." Megan slowly licked her lips, drawing out her answer, enjoying the expectant silence. "No. I want to watch him fuck _you_."

"Damn it, Megan!" Zevran groaned again, and this time, there was no holding him back. Already, he was there, pushing her aside, pulling Yvette's pants off and spreading her legs wide. "Yvette?"

"Yes. Please." She was shivering all over, and it seemed as if she had trouble forming the words.

And Megan _watched_ , watched in avid fascination as Zevran hastily fumbled on a condom and then positioned himself between the other woman's legs, watched hungrily as he slid inside her, watched her flesh stretch around him, heard her beg and whimper, and it was so incredibly hot, almost like watching herself being taken.

Zevran was shaking with the effort of holding back, and he was so beautiful like this, all tense and trembling, and she wanted to kiss him so badly. Instead, she bent down and kissed Yvette, hard and deep, sucking in her tongue and releasing it only to bite down on her lower lip. And then she moved down to her breasts, licking and suckling until Yvette was close, so close that tears were running down her face. Megan moved as if in a trance, oddly certain of each next move, and when Yvette began to whimper, she wiggled her way between the two and let her tongue flick once, twice against Yvette's aching flesh.

Yvette came, as if on cue, came with long, heaving gasps, came what seemed like forever, her hands clenched in Megan's hair, her whole body convulsing. Somehow Zevran managed to ride it out without joining her, somehow he held on. But the moment Yvette had settled down, he was on Megan, arranging her furiously on all fours and pounding inside her so hard he knocked the breath out of her for a moment. She had done it, she had truly made him lose control, and Megan's heart was racing with triumph as she arched into his thrusts, spurring him on, further and further, until he came with an actual _shout_.

"Megan. I'm sorry." Pulling back, he gently turned her over on her back, breathing kisses on her belly. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't you apologize." Megan shot him a dark glare. "If you want to make it up to me, feel free, but don't you apologize!"

His face split into a grin. "As you wish."

He made it up to her. More than that. His tongue danced over her oversensitive flesh with such expertise that he wrung not one, but three orgasms from her before he let go. Yvette held her through the last one, keeping her from thrashing and whispering calming words into her ears.

They were all exhausted by the time she left, and Megan was in no mood to discuss what had happened. Yet when she saw the happy smile on Zevran's sleeping face, she knew she wouldn't regret a thing about this night.

 _And hey, you know what they say…_ Closing her eyes, she curled up against Zevran's shoulder with a contented sigh. _When in Antiva, do as the Antivans do._

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the hugs and thanks to my awesome beta suilven.


End file.
